This invention relates to carrying apparatus which permits an individual to hand carry his own ski equipment.
Many devices have been designed and are presently available which allow an individual skier to attempt to hand carry his ski equipment. The need for such a device is created by the obvious difficulty in carrying a pair of long, cumbersome skis and ski poles, even short distances, without any means for holding them together securely and compactly. Most of these devices, however, are in themselves heavy and bulky, having handles and cross braces, and/or are costly to manufacture, requiring a number of complementary and engaging mechanical parts such as latches. Such parts not only increase the cost of such a device to the skier but also increase the possibility of breakage. Other simpler carrying devices, such as those formed by leather or rubber with straps having holes formed in their ends to receive the poles and skis, require an excessive amount of time to put on or remove from the skis and poles since their flexibility makes them difficult to manipulate.